Milno Enedrasi
Appearance At character creation Very long black hair tied in a long braid at the back of his back. Fiery yellow eyes and youthful face, pale skin. Average bodied, although a bit more agile than most, around 5' 10". Current (Out of Armor) Very long black hair tied in a long braid which rests on his back and is coiled whenever he has to put on his helmet. Fiery yellow eyes and youthful face, pale skin (due to spending several months without exposure to sunlight even before being shipped off to the HMRC). Body began to gain a bit more muscle after becoming a prisoner, height's still around 5' 10". His left arm has been replaced from the elbow down by a prosthetic with sharpened claw-like fingers. The mechanical limb displays a stylized “honey badger paw and claws” paintjob; both limb and paintjob have been damaged to a degree with small cuts and nicks during missions. His upper left leg bears a small surgical scar. There is a circular scar on his shin and several on his chest. A few more scars were added after sharkmist experimentation. Left upper arm and right upper and lower arm covered in small metal scales - ten pounds worth. Wears the usual HMRC attire of gray shorts and shirt. Usually seems calm and disinterested. Current (In Armor) He wears a black Mk III Suit, an exoskeleton combined with a lightly armored spacesuit, with rocket pods that grant it flight. It has light Battlesuit armor plating on the chest, back, pelvis, head, neck and armored rocket pods. It is painted with a layer of chem-off, an extremely stable and non-reactive substance. On top of it he wears an Avatar of War’s cloak fitted to be worn by a MkIII, a protective cloak of armor that looks more like metal than cloth. His prosthetic left arm is left exposed and his right has an alien gauntlet over it. It appears to be made of simple, metallic polygons that don't so much shift with the user's movements as they seem to instantaneously change into a different configuration, giving the illusion of a crudely formed metallic sculpture of a hand, constantly in flux, flickering between configurations as the user moves it. The armor's left pauldron has an image of a honey badger wreathed in flame holding a machine gun in its right hand, a grenade in its mechanical left, and a knife in its massive snarling maw, with “Honey Badger Don't Care” written underneath; the right pauldron has “Honey Badger Don't Give A Shit” written on it. The original helmet has been modified by the Armory Master to resemble a great honey badger head and mouth, its great toothy maw ringing the faceplate and its eyes over the head lamps so they glow when the lamps are on. It is done in what looks like ancient bronze and a feeling of elegant brutality is imbued in the snarling muzzle and windswept fur. He has a miniature armory for an inmate's standards, including three rifles. Some of those have been integrated into his mechanist gauntlet as of late. Personal Information Milno was a generic person living a generic life, but his uncle was a far more interesting person. Each and every time his uncle paid visits to young Milno, the former would be amused by the incredible stories told by the old wolf. As the boy grew, the old man taught him some basic weapons handling and minor survival skills, but Milno was still a common idiot in every other aspect. The teenager was very surprised when a patrol invaded his humble house and took him to justice. It seems his uncle was a wanted criminal for committing some very nasty crimes, and he was indicted as the old man's partner in crime! Oh shi- Interested in not dying, if possible. He wants his boring life back! Unless the new one proves exciting, that is. Reason assigned to HMRC: Being friends with the wrong people. Current Situation Milno's currently a general in the revolutionary army (ARM) that spawned from the former HMRC. His main driving forces are getting shit done and preferentially surviving the process of getting said shit done. Sharkmist Symbiosis Milno currently has a sharkmist colony living inside his body in a symbiotic relation; it keeps him alive and, in return, continues to exist. It was acquired during Mission 8 after he was infected by sharkmist and nearly died from it, stalling death long enough to be taken to the Sword and healed. Whether it was due to prolonged exposure without death or due to some reaction to the healing medi-goop used, the sharkmist took residence in Milno and it is capable of many things when controlled by his mind (stat). The sharkmist symbiosis passively regenerates the host's body at a very accelerated pace using materials "at hand", including ones such as glass and metal. It enables the host to recover from a situation that would get unaugmented characters temp-killed, and does so quickly enough as to make them mission-capable after a few minutes. After Lurker Milno's true life after leaving ARM is a mystery. On the outside, he appears to have settled down in a rural area outside of New Macedonia, along with his long time companion Rose, the Armory Master. The two started a small family and, by all accounts, lead a quiet, happy life over the decades following the colonization of Hera. But there are several discrepancies. Both he and Rose appear to have had some part in the destruction of the Artificial Moon. A small amount of the "shark mist" substance inhabiting his body has been found at the scene of several crimes and odd occurrences, including the apparent natural death of Ulrich and several Xan corpses. High ranking members of the Guiding Hand, including Miyamoto himself, have also been seen visiting Milno's farm. Eventually, Rose passed away and his children moved out to follow their own dreams, and one day Milno too vanished from his farm, taking nothing but a few family pictures and his old gear. Attributes Robot left arm from elbow down, with sharpened claws. Right arm and left upper arm covered in metallic scales (ten pounds plus a metal club's worth of metal). "Sharkmist" Symbiote Stim Usage: * Will Stim: 1 (free one for Alien Source talk) Genemods: * Limiter Unlock * Neural Tissue Strengthening Misc. Bonuses: According to Word of God, they still apply in some manner as long they are mentioned whenever their use would be relevant. * +1 to Handiwork related to suits; * +1 to rolls when modifying or repairing weapons; * Learn secrets of weapons by examining them and passing an Intelligence (Mind) roll. Inventory Armor * Mk III Suit ** Cam-eyes ** Chem-off (Black) ** Complete EMP shielding ** Extra Rocket Pods: armored, extra fuel (+30%), self-sealing gel in case of damage ** Extra Sensors (for some of the systems) ** Gas Delivery System: a container, heater and fan combo designed to blow gas in the face of unprotected humans *** 1 paralysis gas canister, 5 stored. ** Man-Sized Avatar Cloak ** Milno-Plate: chest, back, pelvis, head ** Neck armor: more resilient and expensive alloy than milnoplate, has some mythril. * Solid Light Protection Field * "Fancy" Shield (Loaned to Thaddeus for M19) I'll see about buying a new one Weapons * Mechanist Gauntlet (can find weaknesses in, and remotely control, objects previously touched and analyzed, or others of the model/type; permits assembling analyzed objects using Mind instead of Aux/Handi); ** "Sibilus" Rocket/Gauss Hybrid Rifle, absorbed by the gauntlet. The gauntlet is currently able to perfectly replicate its functions. Ammo for Sibilus (75/75); ** New-Model Gauss Rifle (15/15): no overshot, smaller rounds at higher RPM. ** New-Model Laser Rifle (300/300s): no dials, more duration. * Gauss Rifle (10/10) ** Grav-shell mag (2/3) * High Energy Projector * PAWN-SFE with ClF3 rounds(remote turret gun) * Diamond Whip: sharkmist symbiosis-created bullwhip, apparently made of woven diamond fibers and around four feet long Genemods * Enhanced Capacity (Mind) * Limiter Unlock * Neural Tissue Strengthening Other Stuff * Block of pure carbon from the armory, attached to armor (ok'd via PM) * Shrink wrapped thing of pills *2 Dex battle stim *2 Mind battle stim * Mk II Suit (Empyrea's) *0 tokens Milno's Mark III Suit All of the MkIII's systems, customizations and gadgets will go here. List to detail: Extra Armor & Add-ons * Cam-eyes; * Chem-off (Black); * Complete EMP shielding; * Extra Rocket Pods: armored, extra fuel (+30%), self-sealing gel in case of damage; * Extra Sensors (for some of the systems); * Gas Delivery System: a container, heater and fan combo designed to blow gas in the face of unprotected humans; ** 1 paralysis gas canister, 5 stored. * Man-Sized Avatar Cloak; * Milnoplate: chest, back, pelvis, head; * Neck armor: more resilient and expensive alloy than milnoplate, has some mythril. Extra Systems * Autododge; * Collision-Counter; * Dash; * Exoskeleton Lock-Joint/Improved Smoothshot; * Fullstop; * Knockout; Mechanist Gauntlet Details and info on the gauntlet go here. Absorbed Gear * "Sibilus" Rocket/Gauss Hybrid Rifle; * New-Model Gauss Rifle; * New-Model Laser Rifle. Knowledge Amassed * Cameras: Ship Alpha's (Hephaestus Defense), Hotel's (Assassination), both put on loop with the second reconstructed for that; * Gauss Rifle; * Knowledge of basic HMRC equipment (Hephaestus Timeskip); * "Sibilus" Rocket/Gauss Hybrid Rifle; * New-Model Gauss Rifle; * New-Model Laser Rifle. History Missions Last Levelup: Mission 27 Mission 1 * He had his ruined arm made into hamburger and ate it. It tasted surprisingly good. * Changes: +3 Dex, +2 Will';' +2 Uncon, +1 Exo Mission 2 Mission 4 Mission 5 Mission 6 Mission 8 Mission 9A Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 13 Mission 16 Mission 27 (+5 Str, +5 skill undetermined) Original Stats and Skills Profession: Grunt (+1 and -1 on handiwork translates to no bonus or penalty on any skill. Essentially a lack of profession.)